Warriors : The Leafpelt and Sheepfur Show
by Leafpelt of ThunderClan
Summary: Leafpelt and Sheepfur decide to start their own show. Games, interviews and more, all happen here!
1. Mouse of Fortune!

_A/N: I've seen loads of people do talk shows, so I decided it was time to make my own. Welcome to…_**Leafpelt and Sheepfur's Talk Show**_! Leafpelt and Sheepfur are my OCs, so please do _NOT _use them. Thank you! (: Leafpelt's a girl, and Sheepfur's a boy, even though Leafpelt's name sounds a bit masculine._

…

"Sheepfur! Get out of the shower! The show starts in fifteen minutes!" Leafpelt yowled down the hall to her mate. Her purse was clamped in her jaws and her keys were hung on her tail.

"Okay!" came the muffled reply.

A large, white tom came stumbling out of the bathroom, his wet, usually-fluffy fur plastered to his sides and one of his amber eyes closed.

"Dry off and get dressed! Look at you!" Leafpelt scolded her mate.

"Can I get this soap out of my eye?" the tom used his pale grey-tipped tail to point at his closed eye.

"Sure," Leafpelt sighed, "But make it quick!"

He rushed back into the bathroom, there was a noise that sounded like a hairdryer and some crash and bang sounds.

He threw open the bathroom door and came out dressed in a sleek, black tux with a lime green bowtie.

"You look amazing," Leafpelt licked one of Sheepfur's pale grey ears, and then began to shove the well-dressed tom out the door.

"Alright, alright," he yelped, running to the car. He hopped into the passenger seat and buckled the seatbelt.

Leafpelt hastily locked the door behind her and jumped into the driver's seat of her silver-and-blue mustang car, started the ignition and put her cream paw to the gas pedal. They sped towards the place their talk show was being held.

"So, what're we doing for our first episode?" Sheepfur asked as they, yet again, ran a red light.

"We're playing Mouse of Fortune."

"What?!" Sheepfur stared at his mate with round amber eyes, "Awesome!"

Leafpelt shrugged and ran another red light, "I've never played, or even watched it on TV."

"Oh," Sheepfur nodded, clutching the seat with his claws as Leafpelt swung a left turn.

"We're here!" Leafpelt boasted, as the car stopped abruptly. Sheepfur rushed out of the vehicle, Leafpelt locked it and together they burst through the doors of the warehouse the show was taking place in.

"Finally!" Mistfeather sighed from her place behind the camera. The pale grey she-cat had a mug with a smiling face on it sitting on a small, wooden table beside her plush brown chair, which were both behind the camera.

"We're going live in three minutes," the fluffy she-cat warned, fiddling around with the camera for last-minute touches.

Leafpelt and her fluffy mate leapt up onto the stage and began to pad over to the three chairs seated opposite Mistfeather.

Suddenly, three golden she-cats burst on stage and over to Leafpelt, stripping the patched she-cat of her blue sequined dress and throwing a lime green, strapless one on her.

"I don't do strapless," she growled.

"Too bad!"

The multi-colored she-cat snorted disdainfully and padded over to where her mate was smirking from his plush lime green chair.

Leafpelt briskly smacked him across the face with her tail and set her purse and keys on the floor by her chair, and leapt up onto the comfy chair.

"One minute!" Mistfeather warned the hosts.

"Okay!" Sheepfur snapped. Mistfeather recoiled, spitting a quiet insult at Sheepfur.

Leafpelt smirked. Sheepfur growled.

"Thirty seconds…"

"Get me some coffee!" Leafpelt yelled in an English accent. A golden she-cat peeked her head out from behind the red curtain at the back of the stage and nodded, disappearing with a _whoosh _of the curtain.

"Live!" Mistfeather mewed. Suddenly, light flashed on and a large audience was revealed sitting in front of the stage.

"They were there the whole time?" Leafpelt choked, getting dizzy at the thought of the audience seeing her naked when the golden cats put her new dress on.

"Yup!" Mistfeather chirped.

"Anyways…" Sheepfur glanced at Leafpelt warily, "Welcome to the Leafpelt and Sheepfur Show!"

The audience cheered, and someone even yelled 'yay Sheepfur,' at which Sheepfur stood up, bowed, and sat back down. Leafpelt growled.

Leafpelt put on a fake smile, "Today, we are playing…Mouse of Fortune!"

The audience cheered again.

"Today our contestants are…Bluestar, Firestar and Sunstar!"

"All leaders?" Sheepfur whispered in Leafpelt's ear.

"Yup."

A golden tom, a blue-grey she-cat and a ginger tom all padded on stage side-by-side, chattering like old friends.

Three golden she-cats padded up from behind the red curtain and over to a wheel, all carrying four mice by their tails. They began to arrange them on the wheel.

"Let's go over here," Leafpelt improvised, getting up and leading the way over to the she-cats. The leaders, and Sheepfur, shrugged and followed her.

"Okay. There are twelve mice on this wheel. You spin the wheel, and whatever mouse lands in front of you, you pick it up and look at the sign taped to its belly," Leafpelt explained.

"Each mouse has a prize that you can win; fresh-kill, money, or just a cool thing. Stand at your pedestals, please," Leafpelt stepped back so the cats could take their places beside the wheel.

"Bluestar first," Sheepfur commanded.

The lithe she-cat dipped her head and reached out with a paw to spin the wheel. It slowed to a stop, and a small mouse was in front of her. You could barely see the pale green card peeking out from under it.

The old ThunderClan leader picked up the mouse and turned it over, "Fifteen thousand dollars!"

A golden she-cat handed the blue-grey she-cat a stack of cash. She grinned and set it by her paws.

Sunstar spun the wheel next. It slowed to a stop, and he picked up the fat mouse in front of him, "A convertible!"

One of the golden she-cats strutted over to the red curtain at the back of the stage and disappeared behind it. Two dark brown toms with headsets and tuxes on held back the curtain as she drove the bright blue convertible over to the golden tom.

"Whoo-hoo!" he yowled, running over to his car and leaping onto the roof of it. The golden she-cat came out from the driver's side and passed him the keys. He grinned.

"Firestar," Leafpelt dipped her tawny head to the flame-colored tom. He nodded at her and spun the wheel. A medium-sized mouse was sitting in front of him a short moment later. He picked up the mouse and read off the card.

"An iPhone!" the legendary tom squealed, tossing the mouse aside and staring at Leafpelt expectantly. She nodded at one of the golden she-cats, who ran backstage and re-emerged with a bright blue iPhone 5 sitting on a red pillow, which was on her back. She crouched down in front of Firestar, who gently picked the iPhone up and started to fiddle with it.

Leafpelt turned to Bluestar, who had already spun the wheel. She picked up the mouse, "A coupon for lifetime free creamshakes from Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt's House of Cream!"

A dark brown tom rushed out from behind the curtain with a large piece of paper in his jaws. He set it at Bluestar's paws and ran back behind the curtain.

Bluestar grinned and set it beside her stack of cash.

"Sunstar, it's your turn!" Sheepfur hauled the golden tom off his convertible and plopped him down on his pedestal. He snapped out of his trance and spun the wheel again.

He grabbed the mouse and his face lit up in glee, "Thirty thousand dollars!"

One of the three golden she-cats disappeared behind the curtain, then came trotting back to Sunstar with a wad of cash in her jaws.

He purred and took the cash, setting the bills in the passenger seat of the convertible.

"Firestar," Leafpelt nodded to him, "Your turn."

The ginger tom spun the wheel, grabbed the mouse and was soon boasting to Princess - he had called her on his phone - that he had 'won a one hundred dollar iTunes gift card.'

A timer went off in the distance. Sheepfur grimaced, "Time's up. You three get to go home with everything you won."

"Okay!" they all chirped in unison.

"And we get to go home and take a nap," Leafpelt agreed.

"Anyways," Sheepfur continued, glancing at Leafpelt lovingly, "Thanks for coming."

"No problem," Bluestar dipped her head coolly, but her bright blue eyes were sparkling with excitement at winning what she did.

"Who wants a ride home in my new," Sunstar threw his head back dramatically, "Convertible?"

"Me!" Firestar squealed, running over with his loot in his jaws.

The three cats hopped into the silver-and-blue convertible, and Sunstar drove it away, already lowering the roof.

"Let's go home," Leafpelt said, itching to get out of this dress.

"Yeah," Sheepfur purred.

Leafpelt led the way out to the car. She hopped into the driver's seat, buckled in, and waited for Sheepfur to do the same. Once he was ready, she slowly pulled away from her parking spot and drove slowly up to the first stoplight.

The light turned green and she filed forward with the crowd, elegantly navigating the right turn.

"Ah forget this," she grunted, pushing the gear forward and zipping ahead of the rest of the cars.

"I'm only slightly worried," Sheepfur shrugged and pulled his iPhone out of his pocket and began to read one of the books he downloaded.

Leafpelt stopped the car in front of the house and got out, locking the car as soon as Sheepfur got out. She padded inside, her purse now clamped in her jaws again. She used the keys hanging on her tail to open the door. She let Sheepfur enter first, and she followed.

"What's that smell?" Sheepfur wondered, sniffing. He glanced at Leafpelt mischievously.

Leafpelt sniffed the air, then shrugged, "I think your sniffer's off."

…

_A/N: Suggestions for the next chapter? Anyone? _


	2. Truth or Dare?

_A/N: Responses to Reviews:_

**Rebellegirl**_: Thank you for the Truth or Dare suggestion! I'm using it. The Hunger Games one will be Episode 4. And yes, I am accepting OCs, but only if you give them a very detailed personality. _

**Warrior Writer Eaglefeather**_: thanks for the Herb Challenge suggestion. That'll be Episode 3. _

**Sky of Stars**_: What's 'Spin the Bottle?' I've never heard of it._

**sunburstkitty**_: They're supposed to be anonymous. _

**Moonbeam141**_: I'm not._

…

Leafpelt finished washing the dishes and hurriedly shoved them in to the overhead cabinets. Sheepfur had just disappeared into the bathroom to shower, while Leafpelt had already bathed this morning.

Leafpelt rushed into her room and slammed the door behind her, scrambling over to her closet. She opened the door and slipped inside, looking around for a suitable dress.

She grabbed a tight black dress with red streaks all over it, and red high-heels. She shoved the shoes on her small paws, and then wrestled the dress over her head. She looked in the mirror and straightened out her dress. She raced out of her closet, snatched her purse and car keys of her bed and ran over to the bathroom door.

She knocked, "You done?"

She stepped back right before the door swung open to reveal a fluffy white tom wearing dark grey pants, a pale pink dress shirt with a dark grey-and-white checkered tie.

"You look great," Leafpelt stated bluntly, "Now let's go!"

"What're we even doing today?" Sheepfur asked, scurrying after Leafpelt as she made her way to the door.

"Truth or dare with the cats."

"Awesome!" Sheepfur cheered, "Can I drive this time?"

"Sure," Leafpelt shrugged, "Just make sure we get there on time."

"Oh I will," Sheepfur flexed his claws.

She tossed him the keys and hopped into the passenger's seat, setting her purse at her paws and buckling herself in.

In a moment, Sheepfur was rocketing down the street at 130 MPH. He turned a sharp right and raced out of the neighborhood.

In about two minutes later, they were parked outside the massive, brick warehouse. Leafpelt leapt out of the car and ran inside, throwing open the massive metal door and pausing dramatically inside, throwing her head back.

"Hi!" Sheepfur chirped, completely ignoring her and padding up onstage.

She snorted and followed her mate.

"Hey guys," Mistfeather smiled from behind the camera, where she was sitting, wearing a plain brown dress with pink straps and pink heels on her pale grey paws.

"Hello," Leafpelt responded without turning to look at the camera cat.

Sheepfur smiled at the fluffy she-cat before skipping over to his neon green chair.

"The audience isn't even here yet," Mistfeather went on, "You made good time. But how many red lights did you run?"

"Seven. And twelve stop signs," Sheepfur put his paws up in surrender.

"And you're still alive," Mistfeather muttered, turning to the camera and fiddling with some buttons.

Three golden she-cats raced onstage, one holding a strapless navy blue dress with faint ruffles in her jaws.

Leafpelt sighed and rolled her eyes, waiting for the she-cats to change her clothes. In a short moment she was wearing the new dress and padding over to her neon green chair.

"Going live in a minute," Mistfeather warned them, and then turned her head to the direction of the audience, "Hey! Barkfur! Let the audience in."

"Yes ma'am," was the reply from a squeaky-voiced tom. Soon the audience was filled with cats.

"Live!" Mistfeather yowled, pointing the camera at us and pressing a button.

"Hello everyone, and welcome back to Leafpelt and Sheepfur's Show! Today, we are playing Truth or Dare with…" Leafpelt's voice wandered off, glancing at Mistfeather for help.

"Dovewing, Tigerheart, Bumblestripe, Ashfur, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar!" Mistfeather filled in quickly.

"Right," Leafpelt smiled, "So please welcome our guests!"

Dovewing, Tigerheart, Bumblestripe, Ashfur, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar all filed in from the same doors that Leafpelt and Sheepfur had come in from. They all padded over to two lime green couches that the golden she-cats had moved out onto the stage a few moments before the show had started. Dovewing, Tigerheart and Bumblestripe all sat on one couch, while Ashfur, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar took another.

"Let's get right to it," Sheepfur smiled, "Dovewing, truth or dare?"

"Truth," was the fluffy grey she-cat's reply.

"Do you love Tigerheart or Bumblestripe more?" Sheepfur grinned.

"Uh," Dovewing glanced at each tom warily before replying, "T-Tigerheart."

Bumblestripe's mouth twisted into a snarl and he bunched his muscles, as if to leap on to Tigerheart.

Two dark brown toms dressed in all-black and sunglasses emerged from backstage and wrestled Bumblestripe away from Tigerheart. They sat him down on the couch with Ashfur, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar.

"Tigerheart, truth or dare?" Leafpelt asked.

"Dare!" the tom raised his chin boldly and puffed out his chest fur proudly.

"I dare you to set Dawnpelt up on a blind date with Jayfeather."

Tigerheart's eyes widened, but he swallowed and said, "I'll see to it after the show."

"Very well," Sheepfur cackled.

"Bumblestripe, truth or dare?" Leafpelt grinned.

"Truth!" he snarled, baring his teeth in the direction of the camera.

"Who do you love more; Dovewing or your mom, Millie."

"Dovewing!" he replied instantly.

"Why?"

"Millie doesn't care about me or Blossomfall anymore. Only about Briarlight. I feel sorry for Briarlight and all, but Millie acts like we don't exist," Bumblestripe whimpered.

"Aw," Sheepfur frowned, padding over to Bumblestripe and patting his back with a paw.

"Ashfur, truth or dare," Leafpelt twisted her mouth in an evil grin as she read the pale green card that she was reading the truths and dares off of.

"Dare," Ashfur swallowed nervously, scooting away from Squirrelflight a tiny bit on the couch.

"Kiss Squirrelflight in front of Bramblestar."

"No!" Ashfur's eyes widened in horror and he leapt off the couch, beginning to pad away.

The two dark brown toms that had restrained Bumblestripe leapt on him and pressed a gun to his neck.

"Fine," he choked out. The guards let him up, and he padded over to Squirrelflight. He gave her a quick peck on the lips, then hurried away and sat down, avoiding the daggers that were Bramblestar's eyes.

"Squirrelflight, truth or dare?" Sheepfur asked, grabbing a card from Leafpelt and smiling slightly when he read it.

"Truth," the ginger she-cat replied instantly.

"Do you like Bramblestar or Ashfur more?"

"Bramblestar!" was her immediate answer. Bramblestar sneered at Ashfur and licked Squirrelflight over the ears once quickly.

"Bramblestar, truth or dare?" Leafpelt read off the next card.

"Truth," the large tom replied.

"Do you like Lionblaze, Jayfeather or Hollyleaf more as your adopted kits?"

He turned his gaze to the audience, where his three children were watching – or in Jayfeather's case, listening -, "Uh…"

"Jayfeather," he muttered quietly.

"Why?" Leafpelt asked.

"Because he became one of the best medicine cats ever, even when he had a disability."

"Very well," Sheepfur clapped slowly. The audience picked up on his hint, and began to cheer as the show came to a close.

"Well, thanks for watching Leafpelt and Sheepfur's Show!" Mistfeather yowled, "Join us next time for the Herb Challenge!"

"Goodnight!" Leafpelt yowled.

"It's not even noon yet!" Sheepfur muttered.

Leafpelt strutted, and Sheepfur padded, out of the building and into the car. Leafpelt started the engine and rocketed towards their house.

…

_A/N: That was fun to write. Leave suggestions for future episodes! _


	3. Spin the Bottle!

_A/N: Hey guys! Welcome back to the Leafpelt and Sheepfur Show! Thanks for sticking with me for this long. It's greatly appreciated. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and all that jazz. Today, we are doing Spin the Bottle, suggested by _**Sky of Stars**_. Thanks for suggesting that, and I hope you're happy with it! :)_

_Replies to Reviews:_

**Fallensnow and Sunstreak: **No, I didn't. Until **Sky of Stars **explained it to me in the reviews.

**Sky of Stars: **Thanks! That sounds fun to write. I'm doing it this episode. XD Hope you like!

**Rebellegirl: **Your OC has a very pretty name, but it's not canon, so I can't include it in my story. Sorry! If you have another one with a canon name, I'd happily include them! The spying-thing-idea is a great one. I'll plan it for Episode 6. The Hunger Games will be in Episode 5.

**Warrior Writer Eaglefeather: **You didn't review, but I want to let you know that I forgot we already had this planned for Episode 3, but I'll put the Herb Challenge suggestion in Episode 4.

…

Leafpelt slammed the car door shut, locked it and sprinted up the steps into the warehouse where the show was held. They were five minutes ahead of schedule. The lights were on, but the rows of chairs where the audience sat was empty.

Sheepfur was half-way to the chairs in his sleek black tux when three golden she-cats (and one dark brown tom) surrounded him.

In one short moment, Sheepfur was donned in a bright blue, strapless dress. The cats scurried backstage, but one of the she-cats stuck her head back out from behind the curtain, her mouth open. Apparently she had realized they had dressed the wrong cat. She closed her jaws, bit her lip and retreated.

Leafpelt suppressed a snicker, smoothing down her olive-green, strapless dress. Sheepfur growled before taking a seat beside Leafpelt.

The doors at the back of the rows of chairs was thrown open and a crowd streamed in, cats racing to get the best seats. Leafpelt recognized her mother as she pushed an older tom away and plopped down in a front-row seat. The elder grinned and raised a paw to wave at Leafpelt.

"Live!" Mistfeather yowled, catching the two mates by surprise. They turned to face the camera.

"Hello everyone, and welcome back to the Leafpelt and Sheepfur show!" Leafpelt stuttered, glancing at her mate for support. He shrugged and licked a light grey paw.

"Today we're playing Spin the Bottle with...?" Sheepfur shrugged and turned to his mate.

The tabby she-cat searched her brain for the answer, "Graystripe, Silverstream, Millie, Sandstorm, Firestar, Spottedleaf and Dustpelt!"

The seven cats padded onstage from behind the curtain, everyone except Sandstorm looking nervous. Graystripe was chewing his claws, his yellow eyes flicking back-and-forth between Silverstream and Millie. Sandstorm was standing at Firestar's shoulder, her blazing eyes silently challenging anyone to come near her mate. Dustpelt was standing at the back of the crowd, looking uncertain at what to do. Spottedleaf was glaring at Firestar and Sandstorm.

Leafpelt got up from her lime green chair and directed the cats over to a small ring of cushions with an empty rootbeer bottle in the middle. All the cats took a seat on the cushions, leaving two open seats. Leafpelt and Sheepfur sat down on them, grinning.

Leafpelt reached under her cushion and pulled out a stack of cards. She shuffled them, then read off the first one.

"Sandstorm will be spinning first. Whichever cat the bottle lands on, she must kiss. Let's just hope it's a tom," the she-cat snickered evilly. Sheepfur rolled his eyes, but was grinning none-the-less.

The pale ginger she-cat gulped and reached out with one paw. She bumped the bottle lightly, and it spun about half-a-circle before coming to a stop on Graystripe. The fluffy tom slowly dragged his scared gaze to Sandstorm, who was trembling. They got up from their cushions and padded up to each other, both closing their eyes and preparing for the kiss.

They quickly pecked at each others lips before racing back to their cushions. Firestar was looking furious, as were Millie and Silverstream. Dustpelt glanced at his friend, sympathy clear in his eyes.

"Okay, Graystripe, since the bottle landed on you, now you spin," Sheepfur instructed the grey tom.

"Fine," he snarled, reaching out and swatting at the bottle. It spun about five full circles before halting on Spottedleaf.

"No," the tom declared, "I am not kissing a medicine cat. It's against the medicine cat code."

"Did you not read the contracts that you signed when you agreed to do this show?" Leafpelt cackled, "It says the warrior code and the medicine cat code don't apply here!"

Graystripe gulped and leaned over. Spottedleaf snapped her eyelids closed and quickly kissed the tom. They both pulled away quickly, released a held-in breath and looked away from each other.

"Spottedleaf's turn to spin!" Leafpelt chirped.

The medicine cat growled and whacked the bottle. It spun about twenty full circles before halting, pointing at Sandstorm.

"Not happening," Spottedleaf and Sandstorm chorused. The audience whooped.

"Is happening," Sheepfur and Leafpelt chorused. The audience laughed.

"Fine," Spottedleaf snapped. Sandstorm glanced at Firestar, before rolling her eyes and padding over to the other she-cat.

They quickly gave each other a peck on the cheek before sprinting back to their cushions. The audience boo-ed. The she-cats shrugged.

"Quick, Sheepfur," Leafpelt whispered, "Is there anything in the contract stating that they have to kiss on the lips?"

Sheepfur glanced at Mistfeather. The camera-cat shook her head.

"No," Sheepfur relayed the information to his mate. The she-cat cursed before turning to Sandstorm.

"Your turn to spin," she meowed curtly. Sandstorm shrugged before nudging the bottle. It spun roughly three circles before slowing to a halt, pointing at Dustpelt.

"Mouse-dung," the pale ginger warrior spat. Dustpelt gulped and took a step closer to Sandstorm. They braced themselves and quickly tapped each others lips.

Sheepfur giggled. Leafpelt slapped him across the face with a paw, but couldn't help letting out a small laugh herself.

"Okay. Dustpelt, you spin. Then after that, only Millie, Silverstream and Firestar have to spin," Leafpelt ordered. The dark brown tom nodded, then pawed at the bottle. It stopped, pointing to Silverstream.

"What're the odds?" Dustpelt muttered.

The tom began to complain, but sucked it up and padded over to the silver tabby. They kissed quickly and quietly, and then Dustpelt padded back to his cushion. Silverstream wiped her mouth with a paw and spat over her shoulder.

"Silverstream, you spin," Leafpelt purred. The RiverClan she-cat rolled her pretty eyes then reached out and spun the empty bottle.

The bottle spun a few circles before landing on Millie. The two she-cats glanced at each other, then at Leafpelt and Sheepfur, each of them begging for help.

Millie leaned over and whispered something in Silverstream's ear. She nodded, then they both got to their paws. They kissed each other on the cheek lightly, then sat down. Millie whined to Graystripe quietly, and Silverstream shuddered and looked away from Millie.

"Millie-," Sheepfur was about to tell her to spin, but she reached out and batted at the bottle before the white tom had finished his second word.

The bottle stopped on Firestar. Graystripe's eyes widened as his mate and best friend stepped closer to each other. Graystripe ducked away and covered his yellow eyes with his paws as Millie and the ginger leader kissed. Instead of lasting for only a second, it went on. Firestar wrapped his tail around the ex-kittypet, and Millie purred quietly.

Graystripe uncovered his eyes, then fell backwards, unconscious. Silverstream retched. Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Spottedleaf, Leafpelt and Sheepfur all passed out from the smell. Silverstream passed out a moment later from the smell of her own puke. Mistfeather, feeling herself begin to feel sickly from the smell, quickly pressed the off-button on the camera, and then passed out. Just as the camera stopped rolling, it caught Firestar and Millie collapsing side-by-side from the stench.

…

_Sorta a disgusting ending, but it was funny. Anyways, sorry for not updating in so long. I hope/think updates will be more frequent now. In the next episode, we're doing a medicine-cat herb challenge. _


End file.
